Fourth Wall Breaks
Fourth Wall Breaks are commonly seen throughout The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. In most episodes, Will Smith will look directly at the camera while giving some form of commentary, showing that he is aware of the audience. In some cases, he just looks at the camera and give no commentary. ''Note: This does not count blooper scenes.'' Notable Fourth Wall Breaks Season 1 The Fresh Prince Project *When Hilary mentions Ally Sheedy, Will takes a direct look at the camera. Clubba Hubba *Will looks at the camera frightened after watching Dr. Mumford rejects Skip Nesbitt for asking his daughter to come with him to the Apple Blossom Ball. *Will takes a look at the camera and says the line, "Who says the art of conversation is dead?". Not with My Pig, You Don't *While the family is the kitchen hugging, Will looks at the camera and says, "Am I tripping, or does this sort of remind you of the first episode of Family Times?". *Will looks at the camera after Philip says, "Parents just don't understand." This is a reference to the song of the same name by performed by DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince. Someday Your Prince Will Be in Effect (Part 2) *Will looks at the camera after finding Cindy's slipper. *After Cindy gives Will her phone number and leaves for good, Will puts his glasses on and takes another quick look at the camera before joining the rest of the party. Kiss My Butler *Near the end of this episode, Will takes a look at the camera and makes a commentary about his relationship with Geoffrey. Deck the Halls *Will takes a quick-second look at the camera after the store owner describes the Christmas reef. *Will takes another look at the camera after finding out that Hilary knows Evander Holyfield and Bruce Willis. The Ethnic Tip *Will looks at the camera after seeing the 'F' on his history test. The Young and the Restless *Will looks at the camera after seeing Carlton dance. Season 4 Where There's a Will, There's a Way (Part 1) *Jazz mentions there being something different about Vivian, a reference to the fact that Daphne Maxwell Reid replaced Janet Hubert this season. Will Goes a Courtin' *In his opening court statement, Will recites lyrics from the show's theme song. Season 5 What's Will Got to Do with It? (Part 1) *In the cold open, Will is kidnapped by NBC executives who return him back to Bel-Air, stating that the title of the show is "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" not "The Fresh Prince of Philadelphia." *Jazz doesn't recognize Nicky, who has been rapidly aged to a young child which is common in most TV shows and soap operas. Will's Misery *Will finds out that Carlton was the brains behind a sorority prank Lisa Wilkes committed in order to humiliate Will and be accepted into a sorority who was tired of Will's chauvinistic behavior and pick-up lines. Will tricks Carlton into thinking he killed Lisa with a rock in self-defense after she went crazy at the cabin. Believing Will killed someone over his prank, he begins to scream and cry while running outside and begins to crawl on his knees. The 4th Wall breaking begins when Carlton runs through the audience and various sets such as the cabin and the school before falling into Will's arms. Same Game, Next Season *Carlton, Hilary and Ashley are seen talking about how rich they are. Will faces the camera and asks "If we so rich, why we can't afford no ceiling?" As he looks up and the camera follows, revealing the spotlights hanging over the studio set. Category:Content